Bouncing Back
by Sargant Sarcasm
Summary: Ranger has made some pretty BIG mistakes in the past, but only one with Stephanie. When he realizes the impact of it, she's off with Morelli yet again. However, when Morelli's mistake pushes Stephanie more into Ranger's world, will he right himself? Babe. Former title was Babe.
1. Operation Comfort Bomber

**A/N: YO! I got a new story here! :D Totally BABE! Lol…so, yeah I'm really bored…**

Chapter 1: Operation Comfort Bomber/Jason Lee…

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I am _not _a coward. Stupid maybe, but I am no coward. Cowardliness doesn't suit me. So, I wasn't sitting in my car across from Vincent Plum Bail Bonds in the freezing winter with no heat because I was _scared_ of what Lula and Connie would think…or what Ranger would do. I was simply…enjoying the cold?

Who am I kidding? I checked the bruise on my cheek and winced at the memory. Never make a drunken Morelli angry. We had gotten into yet _another_ argument over my job and, in his alcohol induced state, he had punched me. I tried to cover the bruise, but even the slightest pressure irritated it. I was about to put the car back into gear when Ranger opened the passenger door.

"Are you going to get out, babe?"

"I thinking about it," I answered while looking out my window so he wouldn't see the bruise.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me."

"But it's so pretty outside."

"Babe."

I took a deep breath and looked at Ranger. His eyes immediately went to my cheek.

"What happened?"

"Just a…skip," I lied.

"You don't have any skips, babe, they've been good people and have been showing up for court."

Damn. I sighed and rested my forehead on my steering wheel. "I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Babe."

"Fine," I took yet another deep breath and looked out my window again, "Morelli and I were arguing and I didn't know he was drunk…so I pushed him and he…he," I swallowed and put my head back on the steering wheel. I wasn't going to cry about this problem. I wouldn't. I was done crying. However, telling myself that didn't stop a few tears from popping out.

"He hit you?" He asked with anger strong in his voice and a raised eyebrow.

"Ranger, please don't…don't go after Joe. I can handle this myself," I told him, though I didn't know which one of us I was trying to convince. I knew I couldn't handle it, but I didn't want to look like a damsel in distress.

"Babe."

"I know…"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I melted into his chest and let the tears fall. I was breathing hard when he let me go. My eyes were red and puffy and his shirt was tear-stained, but I was starting to feel better. Good thing I didn't wear makeup today.

"Sorry, I got your shirt wet," I chuckled. He smiled softly at me and pushed a stray curl out of my face.

"Don't worry about it," He informed me, "You want a job to take your mind off of it?"

"Affirmative."

"I'll pick you up at seven." And he was gone. I put the car in gear and motored to my apartment. I got home and went straight to my bed. I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at 6:54 to my locks being tumbled. I got out of bed and was opening my door when I heard Morelli's voice.

"Steph?"

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.

"Steph, I came to say I'm sorry for what happened, where are you?" He asked.

"I don't want your apology."

"Cupcake, don't try to be tough," I saw him coming closer and instinctively back away. "Was I the one who…who made that bruise?"

I nodded and prayed he'd leave before Ranger got here.

"Cupcake," He started, "I'm so sorry…"

I heard an engine pull into the lot, "You should go Morelli."

"No, I won't go until you listen."

"Joe, if you know what's best for you; go."

"Cupcake!"

"Joe, leave!"

"Morelli," I heard Ranger's voice behind him.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Ranger?" Morelli asked me with an angry raised eyebrow.

"He's picking me up for a job, nothing more," I explained, "And I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! I dumped you!"

"Oh, and you think you can live without me?"

"Charming, Morelli, charming," I informed him. I shouldered passed him to Ranger, "I'm leaving, and if you're still here when I get back, there will be hell to pay."

I followed Ranger down the hall and to the elevator. Once inside I noticed Ranger was smirking at me.

"What?"

"Hell to pay?"

"Yeah, I'd sick you on him. That'd be hell for him," I shrugged, "Or I'd kiss you in front of him."

Chuckle.

"I'm serious!" I yelled and punched his arm as the elevator doors opened.

"Down tiger," He teased.

"Rawr!" I roared and followed him to his Porsche 911. I sunk into the black passenger seat. "So, what's this job about?"

"Catching a skip, babe, the usual."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jason Lee, born in the 'Burg."

"I know Jason! We went to school together! He's a pervert! He tried to feel me up on my 18th birthday; that jerk." I shook my head, "What'd he do?"

"Shot a cop."

"Seems like him, so why do you need me?" I questioned.

"He's a pervert."

"Gee thanks…I love being the distraction."

"I got his mother to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Jerk."

"Babe."

"So I go on a date, ask for a ride home, and when he comes out you pounce?"

"Pretty much."

"Perfect."

I got out of the car and walked to Jason's mother's front door. I knocked and smiled when Erin Lee opened the door.

"Ah Stephanie's here! Okay everyone, get to the table!"

Erin Lee was in her fifties, was 5' 5", had dark brown straight hair, and light green eyes. She had a slim build and laugh lines next to her eyes. Harold Lee, her husband, stood at 6' even and had dark hair and eyes. He had a strong build gone soft and a playful sparkle in his eyes. Jason Lee was an only child, and was probably the reason Erin didn't want any more. He was 5' 10" and had a strong build. His eyes were dark and his hair was straight, but he'd always been a jerk.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lee, Jason, I'm sorry if I'm intruding," I greeted using my 'Burg manners.

"No intrusion at all!" Harold assured me while leading us to the table, "It's always nice to have young pretty women in this house!"

I sat in between Mr. and Mrs. Lee and across from Jason. For dinner we had pork chops, mashed potatoes, green beans, and heavenly bacon gravy, and pineapple upside down cake for dessert.

"Thank you for the meal, I'll call my dad for a ride home now," I smiled at Erin.

"Nonsense!" She responded, "Jason will take you home!"

"Yeah, it's no problem," Jason replied.

"Okay, I guess," I shrugged. I followed Jason down to his car, and leaned against the driver's door, "So, what's new?"

"Nothing I guess," Jason leaned in closer to me, "I reconnected with a hot girl from my high school with a nasty bruise and I get to drive her home, so it was a good day."

"Not entirely," I pulled my cuffs out of my pocket and slapped them onto his wrists, "You skipped bail, Jason, and I'm going to need to take to the court house to get you rebonded."

"Shit," He cursed and turned around to face Ranger.

"He's all yours."

"I called Tank, he's on his way, we just have to baby sit until then."

"Sweet."

Jason looked between me and Ranger and pushed me down so that he could get into his car. Ranger effortlessly picked him up and threw him on the ground. I pulled myself up and glared at the stupid boy.

"You always were a jerk."

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Curt!"

I lunged at him and was caught by a now amused Ranger. I tried to wiggle out of his grip in vain and decided to just spit on him.

"Babe," Ranger was entertained.

Tank had pulled up when Jason had called me a "whore" and was now laughing at my anger.

"What?" I asked.

"Always nice to see you, bomber."

"Nice to see you, too. When you're not laughing at me."

"Why'd you spit on him?"

"Ranger wouldn't let me kill him."

"Why'd you try to kill him?"

"He called me a curt," I growled through clenched teeth.

Tank smiled and gathered Jason into the SUV and drove off.

"Babe." Ranger smiled a full 200-wat smile down at me.

"I don't take it well when people call me a curt."

"I can tell."

"Shut up and drive me home."

We got into his car and drove to my apartment building. I got into the lot and spied Morelli's SUV in a different space. He'd probably left and returned. I reached under Ranger's seat and pulled out his gun.

"Babe."

"Don't start with me."

"Want me to come with?" He asked when I got out of the car and shoved the gun in my jeans.

"Sure, but let me shoot."

"Babe!"

We got up and hiked up the stairs to my apartment. Ranger opened the door and I went in and found a VERY drunk Morelli sitting on my couch.

"He smells like alcohol, babe."

"I know."

I walked over to him, "Morelli?"

"Cupcake! I've waiting for you!" He hugged me tight, "I love you…why's Ranger here?"

"He gave me a ride home."

Morelli held me at arm's length and looked me in the eyes, "You," he started, "Are a whore. I mean, how many men do you sleep with? Selfish, selfish whore...You really only think about yourself huh? Do you even know what it feels like to have your girlfriend sleep with other men?"

"Joe, we're not sleeping to-"

"Don't lie, Cupcake, this man looks at you like you're lunch. But he doesn't love you for you! He wants your body, Cupcake, and you know it."

"No…he doesn't…"

"Morelli, I think it's time for you to leave," Ranger cut in.

"Okay then! Good bye you grumpy old bastard! Good bye you skanky hoe!" He cooed cheerfully. He shut the door and we were left with the silence.

"What he said about you…is that…is that true?" I stuttered to Ranger.

"Of course not, babe," He gathered me into his arms for the second time that day. He started kissing my shoulder, then neck, then jaw, then ear, and then his lips clashed against mine. The kiss started out slowly, but soon turned passionate and demanding. My arms wrapped around his neck and my knee slid in between his knees. I almost hit something when his pager went off. He spared a glance at it and cursed under his breath.

"Got to bounce, later, babe."

And he was gone.

I sighed and went to my room. I wasn't exactly tired, but I was emotionally exhausted. I crossed the room to my nightstand. I had left my cell phone home on accident, and didn't bother to go back for it. I turned it on and found sixteen missed calls, eight voicemails, and twenty-four text messages from Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou. I dialed my voicemail and listened.

The first one was Joe. "Hey Cupcake, I'm sorry for earlier. I really need to talk to you, so I'll swing by your apartment later, kay? Please don't ignore me…"

The second was Connie. "Steph, I got three skips for you, if you decide to come into the office. And if you're planning to escape, please do it while Ranger's still talking with Vinnie? Lula wants to talk to you about that bruise, too."

The third from Lula. "White girl! You best be making your way back in here! I see that bruise from the window! Don't even try to hide it! Who do I need to beat the shit out of?"

The fourth from Vinnie. "Why do I have two supposedly office workers talking about a bruise on your cheek? Did you get into a fight and not tell me? Is this that cop's fault? Ranger is asking me questions I don't have answers to!"

The fifth from Ranger. "Babe."

The sixth was silence…and it sounded like Ranger's silence.

The seventh was from my mother. "Stephanie this is your mother, we're having a nice pot roast and green beans and mashed potatoes tonight, as well as a pineapple upside down cake. So what's this about a bruise?"

The eighth was surprising. It was from Tank and Lester. "Bomber, Lula just called me. Do we need to rough up the cop? Ranger won't tell us anything, but he's working that punching bag like someone hurt you. Are you okay?" Then Lester came on the line. "Beautiful, call me and tell what happened! I'll kill that little cop if he touched you. No better yet, tomorrow, come to Rangeman and talk to us in person. We're all worried. I should be in the building around two, so I'll see you there, or Bobby and I are going to tickle you into submission!"

I smiled at the last message. Leave it to Lester to make me smile. I checked my clock. It was 8:03, so I decided to call Lester.

"Beautiful," Lester greeted me.

"Hey Lester, I got your message."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

I sighed, "Promise not to do anything about it, or tell the rest of Rangeman?"

Silence.

"Les?"

Sigh, "Fine…but I will tell Bobby, Cal, and Tank."

"Fine, but they can't do anything about it either!"

"Deal. So spill…now."

I took a deep breath, "I went over to Morelli's last night, and he was drunk. He started yelling at me for the usual reasons. 'Quit your job!' 'Don't hang out with Ranger!' I think he says that more than schools say 'Don't do drugs,' and 'Stay in school.' Anyway, so I yelled back at him and went into full rhino mode, because I didn't know he was drunk, and he kind of might have hit me…"

"He. Hit. You?" Lester growled.

"Les, you promised!"

"I don't care! I'm getting Bobby, and Cal, and Tank. We'll be there in twenty minutes tops."

"Jeez, while you're at it why don't you just get Ranger too?" I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Good idea," Lester replied, "And this isn't operation kill Morelli, it's operation comfort Beautiful."

"That's sweet, Les, but I don't need it."

"Too bad."

Dial tone.

Why does everyone hang up on me? I sighed and went into the kitchen to find popcorn and dialed Ranger's number.

"Yo," He answered.

"Your men are currently being organized by Lester to try to come over to my apartment to put Operation Comfort Beautiful into action."

"You told Santos about Morelli?"

"Maybe…"

"Babe, is that why I'm getting a call from him?"

"Maybe…"

"I have a feeling I'll see you in a few."

Dial tone.

WHY?

I found the popcorn and was putting the third bag into the microwave when I heard my lock tumbling. I brought the two already popped bags of popcorn into the living room and was looking through my movies when the parade came in.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. Lester came over and gathered me into his arms in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Beautiful, you okay?"

"Can't breathe," I choked out.

"Santos." Ranger warned. I was immediately let loose.

"We were worried about you, Bomber," Bobby announced while looking at my cheek, "That's some bruise."

"I still don't see why we're not allowed to kill Morelli," Cal pointed out, looking at Ranger. Ranger shrugged.

"He's a cop, and cops don't like other cops being killed," I answered.

Cal just shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And?" Tank asked.

"Guys, I appreciate the thought," I think… "But, if one of us kills him, it would be me." I answered.

This got a smile out of all the guys.

"Stephanie," Ranger wasn't amused, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

I cut my eyes to Lester, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you get Rex."

"Steph."

"Save yourselves." I called back to them as I followed Ranger to the kitchen.

"So, in all seriousness, why can't we kill him?"

I tilted my head up to look at the ceiling and used my monotone voice. "Because killing people is demeaning and rude, not to mention very permanent."

"Demeaning?"

"Hey, it worked with Scrog."

"You said that to Scrog?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was trying to stuff me into his trunk, and when I said no, he asked why, so I told him it was demeaning."

"Babe."

"But still, please don't kill him."

"Fine."

"Thank you!" I went on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"That's all I get?" He asked as he brought his lips to mine.

"Get a room!" Lester yelled from the living room. I tilted my head back and laughed.

"Santos! Mats tomorrow at 1800!"

"I regret nothing~!" Lester sang.


	2. Secret Operations!

**A/N: I HAVE TOO MUCH INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW! :D I LOVE IT!**

**Anyway, reading the reviews I already have (SIX WHOLE REVIEWS ON THIS ONE! :D) gave me MORE inspiration. XD  
So, thanks to **_**trhodes9, sbabe, Sophiepicklegirl, Barb4psu, Cookies105, **_**and **_**greenskinned **_**for reviewing!**

**Without further ado:**

Chapter 2: Secret Operations!

Morelli POV:

Okay, so I messed up. Sue me! I just want her back! I love her. But, she's such a skanky hoe! I can't believe her and Manoso are sleeping together! Ugh! Well, I actually don't know about that, but I don't trust him! Not. One. Bit. I'll get Steph back.

I will get my Cupcake back. All I need is a plan.

Operation Cupcake…is…a…go!

Lester POV:

"I regret nothing~!" I sang to my boss and Beautiful. I watched as Steph laughed in Ranger's arms. She really didn't deserve what had happened. That little worm. I might have promised Steph I wouldn't do anything, but, man, I just want to kill that little maggot!

Maybe we would be able to talk Beautiful in getting a restraining order or something. Anything to keep the little drunken bastard away from her. I mean seriously? Did he think he wouldn't get away with this?

"Hey Beautiful!" I called to her with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She lectured.

I swallowed my popcorn, "Sorry about that," I continued, "I just thought of a good plan that doesn't involve killing Morelli! Why don't you get a restraining order?"

"I…I'd rather not, you see that might work in theory, but think about how many times Morelli and I are in the same building when he's at work and I'm bringing in a skip. And I don't really want the entire world to know he hit me. I don't want to seem weaker than I actually am," She answered. I nodded. Her response was reasonable, but it still pissed me off.

"He hit you, Steph, you're going to have to take action." I replied.

"Why are so protective of me?"

"Because you're like my little sister!" I informed her.

She was quiet for a minute, before breaking out in a huge grin. She jumped from Ranger and into my arms. I caught her effortlessly. I looked down at her confused and she laughed.

"I've always wanted a big brother," she explained.

"I've always wanted a little sister," I answered her. By now all the guys were laughing and Ranger was smiling at us. Steph looked at Ranger, and then me, Ranger, me, and then smiled.

"I have a plan," She whispered in my ear. "How about my favorite Merry Men give me some lessons in self-defense?"  
I felt my face split into a grin. That just might work…

"What?" I heard Ranger ask behind Stephanie.

She got up and smiled politely at Ranger before promptly ignoring his question. "What do y'all want to watch? I have Ghostbusters, Scary Movie, Daddy Day Care, the Ninjer Avenger, Grown Ups, and the Pacifier."

"Ninjer Avenger?" Bobby asked. This made Stephanie laugh.

"M. A. and Angie went to a Youth Camp thing for church, and they made a movie starring the head of security, Wade McKinney, it's pretty funny."

"Let's not go with that one," I offered.

Steph shrugged, "Suit yourself, I vote Daddy Day Care."

"I second the motion!" Bobby called out.

"I move we vote on the motion. All in favor say 'I'!" I commanded and was welcomed by a chorus of 'I' from Bobby, Cal, Tank, and Steph, "All opposed?" Silence. "We will watch Daddy Day Care!"

Steph laughed at me and put the movie in her DVD player and sat down on the couch in between Ranger and me. On my other side sat Bobby, and Tank and Cal sitting on the floor.

We laughed all through the movie with Steph, and I think even Ranger cracked a smile every here and there. When it ended Steph and Cal had both fallen asleep; Steph on Ranger, and Cal on the floor.

"Wake him up and get out," Ranger ordered us. I looked at Cal and had an idea.

"Hey, Boss, do you know where Beautiful keeps her eyeliner?"

Stephanie POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling a little too comfortable. I felt strong arms around my waist and another body next to mine. I opened my eyes to find Ranger's looking back at me.

"Ranger?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Babe," He answered.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked him, the rational part of my brain taking over. I thought back to last night. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep during the fundraiser in Daddy Day Care.

"Nothing, but I could change that," He answered suggestively. I tried to roll away from him, but he had a firm grip on my waist.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked Rambo.

"About a half hour," He answered and then looked at my cheek, "I was debating if you needed extra sleep or not."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:58," Ranger answered. I sighed and wriggled out of his grip and out of bed. I was wearing a tank top and cotton boxers that I don't remember putting on. I grabbed my black V-neck Rangeman shirt and went to the bathroom for a shower. I took a short hot shower and got dressed in my dark jeans and the shirt and pulled my hair into a half-assed ponytail. I put on black eyeliner and black mascara and used concealer on my bruise. Good as new.

Ranger was in the kitchen drinking milk when I emerged from the bathroom.

"Yo," He greeted when I came near.

"Yo yourself," I replied, "So did you spend the night?"

"Yeah, didn't want Morelli to break in in the middle of the night," He replied. I smiled and looked at him.

"You were worried about me?" I asked.

"I'm always worried about you," He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a plan to take care of that."

"Is this the same plan you told Lester last night?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yup."

Silence.

"Well?" Ranger was getting impatient. I chuckled and put my coffee on.

"Don't you have a company to run?"

"They run efficiently without me, now talk."

"Well, I asked Lester if he could get some of my "big brothers" together to teach me self-defense."

"That includes getting in shape?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"You would've woken me up at five in the morning and made me run."

"You're the one who wants to get in shape!"

"Yes, but not TODAY!" I pointed out while pouring milk into my coffee. "Tomorrow. I'll start tomorrow."

"At 0500?"

Another sigh, "Yes, at five in the middle of the night."

"Babe."

And because I was feeling especially mature I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tempting," He smirked. I rolled my eyes and got my cell phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"Lester. I want to see if he has my torture crew picked out yet." I explained to Ranger, and then dialed Lester's number.

"Hey Beautiful," Lester answered.

"Hey Les," I replied, "You have my trainers picked out?"

"Boss, Tank, Call, Bobby, and me."

"Great, all people who can put up with my crap."

"Made sure of it."

"Thanks Les."

"Call me if you need anything."

Dial tone.

"Why?" I asked the dial tone. Ranger raised an amused eyebrow, "Shut up! You wouldn't understand! NO ONE hangs up on YOU!"

This made Ranger tilt his head back and laugh.

"Yuk it up," I growled and got my jacket and bag, "C'mon."

Ranger stalked out of my apartment with an amused grin and waited behind me while I locked my door. I was walking towards the stairs when Ranger grabbed me by my collar and steered me into the elevator.

"And that was for?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Fun."

"Jerk."

"Babe."

I smiled, "It'd annoy if anyone else called me pet name, Morelli included, but with you, I worry when you don't."

"That's because everyone was a different rule book with me."

No shit.


	3. Training Greeeeaaaat

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy doing absolutely nothing. JUST KIDDING DON'T KILL ME! But I have been pretty busy.**

**So, anyway…**

Chapter 3: Training…Greeeeaaaat

I ran down the sidewalk after one Anthony Rodriguez, arrested for getting drunk as a skunk and shooting a cop in the foot, and then lighting his ex-boyfriend's car on fire. He was a high bond, and in light of training with Ranger and the Merry Men for the past month, Vinnie decided to give him to me. Joy.

I turned the corner and jumped over a knocked over garbage can. We'd been running for about six blocks and Anthony was out of breath and slowing down. Unfortunately, I owe Ranger an apology for saying that running every day at FIVE FRIEKING A.M. does indeed help my endurance. I was just now starting to get hard of breath. Damn him.

I watched Anthony run straight ahead to a point where he'd have to run right. I ran through the alley between the buildings and cut him off by clotheslining him. I put my right foot on his back and cuffed him. I was about to bring him to his feet when my phone started buzzing. Without looking at the callout I flipped it open.

"Cupcake, get down to the station. Now," I heard Morelli's voice laced with anger and worry.

"What? What's going on?" I asked him while cradling my phone in between my ear and shoulder. I brought Anthony to his feet and started walking to my car.

"Steph, you need to get down here. I don't even car if you bring Ranger and his thugs. Scratch that, bring Ranger and his thugs, you're going to need the protection."

"Morelli answer my question!"

"Scrog is back, and he's calling you out." I froze and accidently let my phone drop from its resting place.

"Who's Scrog?" Anthony asked with his Spanish accent. Anthony was Hispanic, about six feet tall, and built like a Merry Man. I shook my head.

"An old stalker," I answered and shoved him in the back seat of my RangeMan SUV. I climbed into the front seat and looked back at him though the rear-view mirror, "Why do you care?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you looked pretty scared. I mean, I never seen a white girl actually turn white before. And despite you taking me to jail, I like you. I did something stupid, and now I got to make up for it. You're just doing your job, and I respect that. If you ever need help, and I'm out of jail, call me."

"Thanks Anthony," I smiled at him and turned the key in the ignition, "Wait, if you don't care if you go to jail, why did you run away?"

"I have a complex personality."

"Good enough," I answered and retrieved my cell phone from him—apparently he picked it up—to call Ranger. I opened it up and hit the speed dial.

"Yo," He answered as I motored my way to the cop shop.

"Yo yourself," I answered him, "I need you and the core team and whoever the hell else who wants to come to be at the station five minutes ago. We have a problem."

"Care to liberate, Babe?"

"Scrog is back, and according to Morelli, he's set his sights on me," I heard the angry silence and then I heard feet shuffling.

"Stay on the phone with me, Babe. I need constant contact to know you're alright, okay? I'm coming down there with Bobby, Lester, Tank, Cal, Hal, Hector, Ram, Vince, Manny, and Zero, got it?"

"Got it, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Guess who just captured a high bond without shooting, rolling in garbage or anything for that matter, getting stunned, using my stun gun, or pepper spraying of any kind?"

"Proud of you, Babe," I could practically hear his small smile.

"You should be, you're Professor Higgins after all," I smiled and retorted after him.

"So, who'd you chase all over town?" He asked.

"Hey! I never said I had to chase him all over town!"

"Babe."

"Okay fine, I chased him all over town, but you were right."

"I'm always right, what was I right about this time?"

"Running everyday increases speed and endurance. I was barely out of breath when I caught after like six blocks!"

"Told you so…"

"Your humbleness is that of a saint."

"Wise ass."

"Better than a dumb ass," I told him, "Oh one sec I have to find my lip gloss in my purse," I bent down to dig through my purse at the red light.

"Babe, why do you need lip gloss?"

"I'm about a minute from the cop shop, and I have to show Morelli what he's missing. I lost ten pounds since training with you guys, I'm wearing a hot purple dress I was wearing for my niece's birthday party, my hair is actually agreeing with my today, my eyeliner is perfect, all I need is-" The end of my sentence was cut short when I heard a gunshot and my car window shatter.

"What was that?" I could picture Ranger's grip on the wheel tightening as he sped down here.

"You know my track record with cars?"

"Yeah."

"Have I ever gotten a broken window from a gunshot?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Babe, get to the police station and _stay put._ Ram, Vince, Manny, and Zero are the ones closest to you. I'll be there in three minutes."

"Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"I'm scared," I confessed as I drove with the other cars when the light turned green.

"Me too, Babe, me too."

"Okay, I'm at the station. I'm going to turn Rodriguez over to Eddie, and then I'm going to find Morelli and figure out what the_ hell_ is happening."

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will. I refuse to die from _Scrog _of all people," I replied as I turned Anthony over to Eddie and headed for Morelli's office.

"You're a fighter, Babe," He chuckled.

"You've known me for how long and you're just now figuring this out?"

"I figured it out when you got me shot."

"…which time?" I thought back in my brain. I had gotten Ranger shot on multiple occasions. And the man still keeps me around. He's either in love, delusional, stupid, or crazy. And since he's not stupid and delusional, crazy, and stupid are all the same…

"The first time, Babe."

"That's sad…" I frowned.

"What?"

"I've gotten you shot multiple times."

"You've been the cause of Morelli getting run over multiple times."

"Yeah, but I'm not even sorry about those!" I looked over my shoulder to spot everyone, and Ranger all in a group. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Just got here, Babe," He said and then lifted his eyes from what they were looking at to make eye contact with me. He slowly shut his phone and said something to the others to make them turn and look at me. He tilted his head slightly, motioning me to go over there.

"Beautiful! I heard about the shooting! Are you okay?" Lester asked as he enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm fine, Les. Guess what!" I pulled away from him with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" He asked with a smile matching mine.

"I brought in a high bond skip today and as you can see," I gestured to my body, "I'm clean and unharmed, and I still smell like perfume!"

"Good job, Bomber!" Bobby smiled at me.

"Thanks Bobby!"

"Cupcake," Morelli greeted me, "We want you to look at this. It was wedged in my mail box."

I looked at the small square white envelope. In swirly black letters it was printed with "To Stephanie, me amore!" I scoffed and slowly opened the envelope to find a white card with back print writing:

_Hello Stephanie, I think you know who this is. You were a smart cookie to move out of the cop's house. Look, Steph, I've had a lot of time to think about life, and I realized that I might not be Ranger, but Ranger and I have at least one thing in common._

_You._

_Stephanie, I know you'd never think it about yourself but you are strong, beautiful, courageous, witty, intelligent, determined, loving, passionate, and the most powerful woman I've ever met. Unfortunately, you don't belong to me._

_Change that._

_Or, I'll kill everyone that means anything to you. Starting with your friend Sally Sweet, and ending with Ranger._

_Yours truly, Edward Scrog._

I swallowed and took a deep breath. I let it out slowly and handed Morelli the note, "No need to dust for prints, it's him."

"How do you know that?" Morelli asked, looking at me like that prize at the fair that you want but someone else won.

"Touching it makes my skin crawl."

**A/N: Based off a few episodes of Psych and whatever book Ramirez came back in. Thanks for sticking with me, and GOOD DAY!**

**Yours truly,**

**Nissa~!**


	4. Lack of Motivation

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the uber long wait! Well, here's chapter 4…**

**Oh, and I'm going to try to think of some more creative titles for this and Babe HS, any suggestions? Leave a review or PM me, and I'll stay open minded and I'll give you credit! :DDD**

Chapter 4: Lack of Motivation

I took another deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I looked up at the guys and opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. I closed my mouth, shook my head, and walked out of the police station to my car. I put my elbows on the roof of it and put my face in my hands and cried silently. I felt more than heard Ranger walk out of the station behind me.

"It's not fair, you know? Why does all this shit happen to me? Everyone I know would be safer without me around. I attract crazies and stalkers and serial killers! What did I ever do to deserve this, Ranger? Why is it always me? How am I supposed to stay sane with all this shit?!" I turned to him. He gathered me up into his arms. I couldn't stop crying when I realized just how crappy my life is. I get a new frieking stalker every other month. My cars explode. It's a common occurrence for me to be covered in unidentified substances. I suck at my sucky job. I work for a pervert. Currently the only stable man in my life is my hamster, Rex. My friends are all druggies, ex-hookers, 'Burg through and through, trannies, and whatever the hell Rangemen are. And my mother hates me…Oh God my mother! I hadn't talked to her since before my breakup with Joe! I have to warn her that they're all in danger!

"Babe," Ranger smirked at me, looking angered, sad, and amused.

"Out loud?" I asked.

"Yup," He answered and kissed the top of my head, "We have eyes on all of your close friends and family and have already briefed them on the situation."

"Thanks Ranger, I owe you one," I smiled weakly at him.

"No you don't," He kissed my cheek, "I know you won't agree to a safe house, so I was wondering if you would like to stay with me on seven?"

"Rex?"

"Rex can come, too."

"Then sure," I smiled at him and let him drive me to my apartment to get my things. I packed my clothes and other necessities in two bags and grabbed Rex before allowing Ranger to take me to Rangeman. I turned my cell phone off and stripped from my purple dress. I wiped my makeup off my face and shimmied into grey sweat pants and one of Ranger's black t-shirts. I slid into his bed and fell asleep.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Nightmares are a power not to be underestimated. I fell into darkness and heard the voices of my friends and family screaming in agony. I could see each one of my loved ones dying and bleeding all over the black background. I saw Ranger getting choked and cut into pieces. I tried to scram out and protest, but each time the one being tortured yell out to me. They always yelled, "It's all your fault!"

Each time the line was uttered a new wave of tears poured down my cheeks. I yelled out and protested Ranger's death. I screamed louder than the voice so I wouldn't hear the words. I kept screaming until I lost my voice. I heard Scrog and Ramirez and Stiva, both of them, I heard all the voices of my loved ones screaming mixed with my stalkers/tormentors laughter. It was sick. They kept pushing me. I struggled against them as I heard a small, worried voice. It was Ranger. I fought harder away from the nightmare to his voice.

"Babe! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to his chocolate brown ones looking down at me with worry, "Babe, are you okay? I walked in and you were screaming."

"It's all because of me…" I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting words in Spanish, but I still couldn't shake their screams…

It was all my fault.

If I had never been born, this would've never happened.

Sally and Lula and Connie and Mary Lou and the Merry Men and my family and Ranger and everyone would all be safe.

If I just died they wouldn't have to worry about being associated with me.

If I'd just die…

"I'm okay, Ranger. I'm just going to take a bath," I told him. He nodded and released me. I silently padded over to the bathroom and ran the water in her tub. I stripped and sank into the warm water. I spotted my razor and saw it.

My escape.

The way to protect everyone.

I silently grabbed he blade and slit my wrist.

I watched the water as it was stained red with my blood.

I watched as the people in my life got 10 times safer as I slipped closer and closer to death.

Closer…

And Closer…

To death…

_Ranger POV_

I had a strange urge to check on Stephanie in the bathtub. I mean, it was weird because she was just taking a bath, and it hadn't even been ten minutes. I just knew that something was wrong.

H'm…so this is what a Spidey Sense feels like…

"Babe, you okay?"

Silence. Crap… Spidey Sense: 1 Ranger: 0

I twisted the doorknob, expecting it to be locked; Stephanie usually locks it because she doesn't trust me. Smart girl. I opened the door and found Steph passed out with a slit on her wrist lying in bloody water. My eyes widen and I grabbed her naked form. Her wrist was still bleeding, and from the looks of it, it had already bled a lot. Stephanie was pale and looked like she was running on low. I wrapped her in a towel and put a make-shift bandage on her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding. I put her down on my bed and called Bobby.

"Brown," He answered.

"Get on seven. Now," I barked.

"On my way, what happened? Is Steph alright?"

"I don't know if she's alright. She attempted suicide."

_Bobby POV_

My heart constricted and I felt the blood rush away from my head at those words. Dammit! Why did she have to go and do that? Steph is the strongest woman I know, and she's like my little sister. I would never picture suicide as her way going out. Being exploded: yes, suicide: never even crossed my mind. I bypassed the elevator and climbed the two flights of stairs to seven from my office on five in record time and opened Ranger's apartment door. I ran over to Ranger's bedroom and found a too-pale bleeding Stephanie lying unconscious on his bed.

I ran over to her and felt for a pulse. It was strong.

I examined her wrist and rewrapped a new bandage around it.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but other than that, she's okay. Before you hop up and volunteer to donate; you can't. She has O- blood. It's rare, but Lester has the same type. I can do it quick, so he won't have to see her in only a towel for over an hour," I reported to my pacing—yes, pacing—boss.

"Get Santos, now!" He barked. I whipped out my cell phone and briefed him on the situation. He was in the room with us getting ready to donate in two minutes.

"I can't believe Beautiful would try to do that," He exclaimed with a sad tone of voice. Lester and Stephanie have always had a best friend/sibling type of relationship and have only gotten closer over the last month. She's the only girl who can put up with his crap, and he loves her for it, but he respects that she loves that boss. He's been on edge around Ranger lately because he's been avoiding her since the incident with Morelli. He's been more restrained and has only talked to her when he had to. Until the note from Scrog he's even tried not to touch her. He says it's to give her space to heal, but none of us believe him.

"Me neither," I reply while starting the process of taking his blood, "Wait, you don't have any STDs, do you?"

"Of course not!" He barked at me.

"Just protecting my little sister, and you do have a reputation. It was a fair question."

"Just shut up and take my blood!"

_Ranger POV_

I sat beside my Babe and cradled her small hand as Bobby gave her a little bit of Lester. I murmured an old lullaby in Spanish for her, knowing that she loves it when I speak the language. I watched her face get back its color and listened as Bobby gave me directions to call him in two hours if she hasn't woken up yet. I nodded and rested my head on her hand after they left.

I had come _this close _to losing the only woman outside of my family that I'd ever loved. Every stupid thing I'd ever said to her came back to me as I felt the rise and fall of her chest.

Of her inflated and deflating lungs.

Of the beating of her still alive heart.

I realized that I'd been putting off telling her my real feelings for _tomorrow_. It's always _tomorrow._ I realized that I might not always _have tomorrow._ I made a vow to admit to her my feelings the minute she woke up.

That minute I saw eyelids flitter open and her baby blue eyes look around.

"Ranger?" She croaked. I squeezed her hand and gave her a glass of water that was on the nightstand waiting for her to wake up.

"You gave us all quite the scare," I admitted, not being able to keep the anger out of my voice, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, if I died this stuff would stop happening to the people I love! I was trying to protect you guys! Why did you have to save me?" She whispered.

"Because I can't even fathom life without you, Babe. I-I love you, I always have, and I always will," I whispered back and kissed her forehead gently, "Don't ever try to do that again. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, Ranger. I love you, too," She kissed my lips lightly, "I'm sorry I'm so stupid."

"Babe, you're not stupid. Any other woman would have cracked under all that you've been through years ago. You might make stupid decisions, but you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, are not stupid. You're brilliant, strong, beautiful, and sexy as hell, and you have the most amazing instincts in the world. But, sometimes you just need to let my men and me do our job and keep you safe, okay. You have enough fun protecting you from psycho killers, it'd be harder to protect you from yourself. So help us help you, and don't complain when no one lets you borrow scissors, razors, knives, needles, or anything that you can potentially hurt yourself with."

"So pain meds?"

"Will be monitored by your truly and Bobby."

"Wait, what was the report from what I did?"

"A small cut and you lost some blood. We called Lester because he has your blood type and we gave you two pints of his blood," I answered.

"Remind me to thank him and Bobby later," She told me.

"Oh and Babe?"

"Yeah, Ranger?"

"You get to have a buddy in the shower or bath now," I informed her with a wolf grin.

"Well, bathing is going to be fun," She blew a stray curl out of her face.

"You know it."

"Te amo, Carlos. Gracias por haberme salvado, una vez más," She told me in fluent Spanish. (I love you, Carlos. Thank you for saving me, once again.)

"Yo le ahorraría un millón de veces. Yo haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que amo," I replied back and kissed her passionately. (I would save you a million times over. I would do anything for the woman I love.)

**A/N: Yeah…so Steph knows Spanish now…yup…**

**Please don't hate me for the attempted suicide thing. It's just that I think that if a woman went through everything Steph has, she'd be insane or suicidal, and then I just started writing and out it went…**

**Heh…heh…**

**DON'T HATE ME TT~TT**

**~Nissa**


	5. Ready

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? So…I had WRITERS BLOCK 2.0 DDDX Thanks to **_**whymelucylu **_**for PM'ing me this morning to give me that flag that I REALLY needed to update. This was a hard chapter to write, so I hope you guys don't hate it too much.**

Chapter 5: Ready

_Stephanie POV_

I woke up later that day to an empty apartment. I traveled to the room of bath and took a quick shower. Okay, so I broke the rule of not going to the bathroom alone, but I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Don't tell Ranger I said that…

I pulled on my sports bra, tennis shoes, and basketball shorts and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I locked up Ranger's apartment and walked downstairs to the gym. I started my usual routine on the punching bag, and then thirty minutes later I went to the treadmill. While I was running I spotted Bobby and Lester. I had mixed feelings about seeing them. Part of me was ecstatic to see 2/3 of the team that saved me from myself; the other part was ashamed of trying to do something so stupid. I put on my big girl pants and turned the machine off so I could go greet them.

"Bobby! Les! Wait up," I ran to them. They turned and looked at me with confused faces.

"Beautiful! I'm so glad you're okay!" Lester exclaimed and pulled me into a spine crushing hug. His face then turned sour, "Why would you try to do that, Beautiful?"

"I'm sorry, I just…have you ever felt like the world around you, the people you love, would be safer without you around them?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded, "Well, I've been getting everyone I know threatened, kidnapped, shot, broken…and I had an awful nightmare…all the people that I loved and cared about realized I was the reason they had suffered, and it just pushed me over the edge. It made me think that if I kill myself, I don't have to go through the pain of losing them; theoretically and physically. I did it to protect myself from hurt, but also to protect you guys, I thought I was making the right decision," I explained. Lester and Bobby both just smiled at me and gave me a giant group hug.

"We've never blamed you, Bomber," Bobby patted my head.

"Thanks you guys, for saving me and for supplying me with never-ending hugs," I laughed and turned to Lester, "Thanks for giving blood, now I have a little bit of you with me, forever and always."

"Forever and always," He replied and kissed my cheek in a protective way, "And make sure I behave myself!"

"Ranger will," I laughed at him and ran over to the elevator to go back to seven. I pressed the little arrow to go up and the elevator instantly dinged. The doors slid open ever so slowly to reveal Ranger.

"Babe," He greeted, "You weren't supposed to leave seven alone."

"Okay, I honestly don't remember that rule. I remember not being allowed to take a shower by myself, but not not being able to leave by myself."

"You took a shower by yourself this morning, didn't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," I mumbled and pressed the little 7 button, "But I didn't take my medication. You should be happy."

"Babe, you didn't take your medication because I took them with me."

"Guilty is charged."

We rode up to seven with Ranger's hand resting on the small of my back and my head resting on his shoulder. When we reached the seventh floor Ranger guided me to the bathroom.

"Be proud Batman, I worked out today without being nagged," I informed him while taking my shorts off.

"I'll show you just how proud I am," He informed me with his wolf grin in place.

After our shower I got dressed in a black tank top and an olive green button-up shirt left unbuttoned with dark blue jeans and my black tennis shoes. I walked over to the nightstand where my phone was charging and checked my voicemail. Surprise, surprise; the only three voicemails were from my mother. It was the usual: I hate your job, you should date Joe, what kind of a name is Carlos, what will the neighbors think, why won't you talk to me, more job hating, more neighbors thinking, and bribery with pineapple upside down cake with dinner. I took a deep breath and called her.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! I haven't heard from you in weeks! What's going on? Do you have a new stalker? This would never happen if you would just settle down with Joe and quit—" She started.

"Mom, shut up!" I interrupted her. I saw Ranger's head peak into the bedroom. I waved him to go away, but he shook his head with an amused smirk. Damn him.

"Excuse me?" My mother's stupefied voice came over the phone.

"I said shut up. I love you, but I can't take you reiterating yourself every time I get in trouble, okay? First of all, yes, I do a have a stalker, but he's not new. He's a blast from the past, and I can handle him. Second, I will not quit my job. You've been clipping my wings since I was six and the dream of wanting to fly was first born. Third, who I date is NONE of your business. Fourth, I don't give a fuck—yes, I said FUCK—what your neighbors think. I'm your daughter, my happiness should be valued more than your freaking social class. Fifth, I have been avoiding you for the past month because I've been fed up with your riot act. There are your answers. And also, Joe hit me, again, and I've been going through self-defense and weapon training with the guys—not thugs, guys. They've saved my life multiple times—and I'm getting pretty good, so believe me when I say that if I see him the next time I happen to go to dinner, I will NOT hold back. And before you open your god damned mouth, it was not, nor has it ever been, my fault he hit me. When I'm around my friends I realize that. Mom, I'm not going to be somewhere I'm not appreciated. I love you, but if you continue to verbally abuse me, I will take action and drop you like a hot potato. So choose now; your daughter, Stephanie, the bounty hunter who likes to spread her wings and fly, or no second daughter."

"Stephanie I," She stuttered, "I'm sorry, but if that's the way it is, then this is goodbye."

Dial tone.

I slammed my phone shut and tossed it into my bag. I sat down on Ranger's bed and looked at his bedside clock. It read 8:47 a.m.

I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. I felt the bed dip next to me and Ranger put a loving hand on my back.

"Proud of you, Babe," He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

**A/N: TADA! I'm such a lazy person. I started this weeks ago, and then re-started it today and then in the middle of writing the second half I switched to Netflix and started re-watching Warehouse 13. *sigh***

**Well, I hope you liked it! :DD**

**~Nissa 3**


	6. SCROMO!

**Okay, so I ish updating this story now and NO ONE CAN STOP ME!**

Chapter 6: This is why I need Merry Men...

Two months have passed since the Scrog incident and...nada. I was getting angry at him. He can't just threaten me and then POOF! Disa-freaking-pear! So, I decided to do some digging with my Merry Men team of Les and Bobby. And guess who visited Scrog the day before he broke, the day after he hit and I left him?

Freaking Morelli.

I have a very rude theory, and while I would love to share it, I have no evidence, so it'd be pointless to throw stones.

"Got anything, Beautiful?" Les asked.

"Well, the day after I left Morelli for hitting me, again, Morelli visited Scrog in prison and the day after that Scrog broke out with a man matching Morelli's description to a t," I answered while keeping my eye on the searches I was running.

"Do I smell a suspect?" Lester smirked and sniffed the air, as did I. I scowled.

"No, but I do smell-"

"Hey Stephanie."

"Christmas..." Diesel.

I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame of my cubicle. Diesel might've been gorgeous, but everytime I see him crazy shit happens, so I glared at him for two seconds, and then decided to ignore him.

"Steph! I'm hurt!" He put a hand over his heart to accentuate his point.

"I'm busy, Diesel, what do you want?" I warned him before returning back to my searches.

"Well, I'm kind of chasing an Unmentionable who is in town, and I thought I'd pop in and say hello!"

"I repeat BUSY!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, we're trying to find her newest stalker!" Les cut in.

"Stalker?" Diesel chose then to turn serious. I flipped Les the bird, and proceeded to recite the story of Scrog and Plum. "Damnit...I thought you said this never happens when I'm not in town!"

"Pfft, are you kidding? Steph changing stalkers like socks," Les laughed.

"Thank you Les, you can leave now."

"But-"

"OUT!"

He sighed and left. Diesel then sat in Les's old seat. "Stephanie, you're going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Scrog is who I'm after today."

"You're FUCKING kidding me!" I screamed. I got up from my desk and walked to the break room, Diesel close behind me. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, this is just a dream, and tomorrow I will wake up and it never happened. Crazy shit will not happen. You aren't supposed to be her. You're just messing with me. Go, Away. No partnership, no helping, NO CRAZY SHIT, NO DIESEL. Walk. Away."

"Well, I would, but then you wouldn't know how Morelli pulled off the prison break."

I stopped. Damn curiosity.

"You have five minutes," I told him sitting down at a break room table.

"Nope, I want a partnership on finding Scrog."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Then no info."

"Fine."

"Scrog popped out," Diesel shrugged.

I stood, walked over to the table with the sandwiches and nutrigrain bars, and very calmly chunked six nutrigrain bars at him before storming out of the god forsaken room and into the elevator.

I rode down to the garage and took Ranger's Cayenne out for a drive. I drove for about an hour before deciding to stop at the park. I stepped out of car and sat on a bench and relaxed. I took in the serene baby blue sky and vibrant spring green trees and sparkling blue-green water of the park. All was good. That is until hands covered in black leather gloves grabbed me. I punched one as hard as possible and used the other as something to hold as I flipped the attacker onto his back. I ran towards the Cayenne and got my gun out when I heard Morelli's voice.

"Cupcake, it's me!"

"I know," I replied, leveling my gun at him.

"What? What do you know?" I heard Scrog beside him. I gulped. My suspicions were correct. I slowly walked back to the Cayenne.

"Now, how to defend myself, you two are working as a pair, and the Merry Men will be here any minute," I answered coolly as I pressed the panic button in my pocket. They both drew their guns on me. _This is why I need Merry Men _I thought. I almost laughed at how earlier today all I wanted was to find the bastards and I now I'd like to be on the other side of the world from them. It was silent as I slowly backed away and they took aim. What was probably only two minutes felt like two hours until my backing away led me into the familiar torso of one Ranger Manoso who wasn't looking very happy.

"Just decided that you should check up on Sally Sweet, you, before you run out of time," Scrog cackled before poofing him and Morelli away.

I guess someone can just POOF! Disa-freaking-pear.

"Sally!" I yelled to Ranger.

"I sent a team over there when you beeped, and checked up on all of your friends and family. Sally had a bomb strapped to him, like the one you had strapped to you, my team disabled it and put it into evidence. Lucy, you have some explaining to do." Carlos glared at me. I bit my bottom lip and shied away.

"Well, Diesel was harassing me...so I just bolted and I then I met them here, and beeped?"

"I was not harassing you! And you have to be careful!" Diesel growled from behind me.

"I'm sorry okay? And you were SO harassing me!" I shot back at him.

"Diesel, shut up. Babe, you're riding with me. We need to talk."

"Damnit..."

**DONE! :D**


End file.
